Losing Never Felt Better
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: One-shot. 2nd part of the Ice-cream Trilogy. Roxas is angry at Axel that he had betted against Seifer instead of him at their Struggle match, but the taste of Ice-cream tasted so much better than his broken pride. AkuRoku.


**Author Notes:  
**

**I forgot to keep on writing the Ice-cream Trilogy. LOL.  
**

**The last I wrote was of Shizuo x Izaya.  
**

**This is the second part! :D The next will possibly be ~~ Idk yet!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! :D  
**

**I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please.  
**

* * *

**. . .**

Roxas ran down the winded streets, in the distance was the faded color of orange and yellow of the contrasting sunset that was beautiful as the dark blue sky of the night approaching.

He panted, holding a few bucks in his sweaty hands as he continued up the steep hill. Once he got to the top, both his hands fell to his knees, bended as he tried to catch his breath.

Clenching his teeth, he began to run again down the street, until he turned the corner and in the middle of Market Street, he came upon a lanky red head leaning against a sand colored brick wall, smiling and waving his hand.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Axel called out, Roxas couldn't help but smile as he ran over to him, waving his money in the air.

"I can't believe you're making me pay for the ice-cream," He grumbled, irritated.

Axel shrugged his shoulders, showing an impish smile.

"Not my fault you lost in that struggle tournament this afternoon." Axel smirked, placing both his hands behind his head, Roxas gave him a playful glare.

"I don't even get why my own boyfriend was betting on the other guy to win, and not me. I feel so.. So-"

They both headed down the street, walking casually as they both seen what they came here to do, a store with a large ice-cream logo over head that shown like a beacon in the dark. Axel pushed Roxas forwards where an old woman was smiling at them kindly, "Shut up and pay for the damn ice-cream," Axel laughed, Roxas gave the money to the women and she gave him two Sea-Salt ice-creams.

Passing one to Axel who gave Roxas a wink, "Thanks hon."

Roxas shook his head, "I just can't believe out of all the people, I had to lose to Seifer." He licked the tip of the ice-cream sorrowfully, Axel noticed his sad expression and patted his back.

"You were about to win," He muttered, still smiling as he reached down and grasped Roxas's hand, Roxas smiled just the faintest and held tightly on the warmth of Axel's hand.

"Yeah.. You were still _betting_ on Seifer to win."

"Maybe if you work-out, build some muscle then ask Seifer nicely for a rematch, then I'll bet on you."

**...**

Roxas pushed his hand away from Axel's abruptly, Axel's emerald eye's widened in surprise, and he felt mildly offended, but still continued to bite on the frozen sweet ice-cream.

"Do you really want me to work-out?" Roxas asked, smiling greatly amused.

Axel shrugged his shoulders non-chalantly, "I don't want you to look like Seifer," Axel shivered from the mere thought of Roxas all of a sudden growing taller, "That would be scary.. My small little boyfriend looking like that.. _Wow_.." Axel made a disgusted noise, "Never mind.. Keep losing!"

Roxas's smile slipped, he raised his hand that already curled into a fist and he was ready to punch him, but before he could land a hit, Axel caught his fist, squeezed it and pulled Roxas into his chest.

"W-what are you doing?" Roxas's mumbled his question in Axel's chest, however was heard on deaf-ears as Axel walked with Roxas in his arms slowly.

"I can't hold my boyfriend?"

"S-shut up. Can we eat our ice-cream first"

Axel bit his own and looked down as Roxas who was sucking on his own like a small child, laughing Axel poked his forehead, brushing away his golden blond bangs from his dark azure eyes that glared upwards.

"You look like a baby," Axel said with a chuckle.

Roxas's tan cheeks tinted a light red as he continued eating his ice-cream, holding tightly on Axel's shirt. He couldn't help but smell the gross stench of cigarettes on Axel's shirt.

"You've been smoking again?" Roxas asked Axel, Axel gasped and looked down, giving Roxas a silly grin.

"Yeah.. Uh.. It's hard for me to stop you know. It's not like-"

"It's pretty easy Axel. Just think about it then it'll be gone." His voice was sullen and distant, he looked down at the ice-cream stick and he licked his own cold lips, tasting the remnants of the sweet and salty ice-cream lingering in his mouth.

Axel watched Roxas's expression, annoyed just the slightest. "What are you thinking about?"

The question startled Roxas, he sighed and said, "If we broke up. Would you miss me?"

Axel scoffed at his question, still holding onto him but curling his hands against Roxas's back.

"Are you kidding me? I'll search for you and I'll bring you back." He looked down into his eyes in such a loving way Roxas couldn't help the smile spreading on his face.

"Would it be that easy, chasing after me. What if I didn't want you back?"

".. I don't know. Depends on the situation."

Roxas's eyebrow rose, "What situation?"

Axel leaned down, captured Roxas's pink plump lips and leaned his forehead on Roxas's.

"I love you. Do you love me back?"

Roxas looked at his Popsicle stick and flipped it around, _'WINNER.' _He passed the stick to Axel who looked at it, smiling at the meaning then Roxas escaped the others embrace.

"I love you." Roxas answered.

Axel placed the stick into his pocket. "Then the situation would be easy, we love each other. Why run from love?"

Roxas chuckled. "Okay I get it, every time I run I'll just end up with you all over again."

Axel ruffled his hair, "Exactly. Don't start the cycle when you'll end up losing in the end."

They both headed away from Market St, hand in hand.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author Notes:  
**

**I like ice-cream! :D LOL.  
**

**Reviews are appreciatively. :D  
**

**No flames or bashing please!  
**


End file.
